The subject disclosure relates to a power tool with a cutting depth adjustment mechanism and, more particularly, relates to an improved structure of the cutting depth adjustment mechanism.
Generally, a power tool, such as an electric router, includes a hollow support base and a body on which a bit assembly is disposed. The body is vertically, movably mounted in the base. To adjust the height of the bit assembly relative to a workpiece, a cutting depth adjustment mechanism is disposed between the base and the body.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,853,274 discloses an electrical router which comprises: (A) a base assembly which includes an annular base member and a cylindrical base member supported on the annular base member; (B) a cylindrical housing received within the cylindrical base member, wherein the cylindrical housing includes a plurality of vertically aligned first components; and (C) an adjustment mechanism supported on the base assembly, wherein the adjustment mechanism includes a lever and an adjustment device for moving the lever vertically with respect to the base assembly, and the lever has a second component which is movable between a first position and a second position. When at the first position, the second component is selectively engaged with one of the first components to prevent vertical sliding of the housing relative to the lever. When at the second position, the second component is disengaged with the first component so as to permit vertical sliding of the housing relative to the lever. Such an adjustment mechanism as disclosed is complicated in structure and inconvenient for operating.